Butterfly
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Rika  tenía una vida tranquila bajo el cuidado de su mentor Hibiki. Una noche de Luna Llena despertó.-"¿Qué es lo que quiero? Un chico que una vez vi. Uno de ojos de noche. De cabello de roble. De movimientos de sable. De corazón de verano. Un Samurai.


**¡Estoy de vuelta! ¡Alabados sean los helados! ¡Fue horrible! desde hace como 3 semanas fueron trabajos, trabajos, trabajos, preparciales, trabajos, trabajos, exámenes. QUEDÉ EXHAUSTA TT^TT but ya se acabó, la siguiente semana ¡vacaciones de semana santa! (sigo sin saber qué es eso pero sinceramente no me importa) quería escribir y no podía, no tenía naaada de tiempo, y ya con esto como que me desahogué. La idea se me vino hace como un mes escuchando "Butterfly" de DDR aunque no escribí el fic oyéndola. Advertencia: Mundo Alternativo. Y gomen si encuentran faltas de ortografía o puntuación, lo tuve que escribir en mi compu que no tiene Word. Inazuma Eleven no es mío, si no, haría que Kido se sentara junto a mi en los exámenes...¿¡por qué no se puede! Enjoy!**

- Encontré sábila, pero es muy poca. También nube blanca.- Decía cierta chica acercandose al anciano sentado frente al fuego. Ella tenía un semblante triste en ese instante.

-Eso servirá.- La tranquilizó.- No te preocupes. últimamente hay sequia de hierbas pero sé que haces lo mejor por crear las medicinas del pueblo, Rika.- Subió su vista después de mirar por largo rato las plantas en sus manos y le sonrió al anciano.

-Arigatou, Hibiki-sensei.- Hizo una reverencia y corrió a la cocina para comenzar a mezclar flores de todos colores, hierbas curativas y agua del riachuelo más puro del lugar al igual que otras sustancias que usaba.

Ella era Rika Urabe Una joven de veinte años. Vivía con su mentor Hibiki, un señor bastante amable aunque solitario de toda su vida. Practicaba la meditación y en su juventud fue maestro de artes marciales. Tenían una choza a las afueras del bosque, donde nada irrumpía la paz del lugar y de sus vidas. Rika vivía ahí desde los trece años cuando su madre enfermó de gravedad por culpa de una fuerte epidemia. Logró curarse pero quedó algo débil así que su madre la mandó vivir con el "Sabio" del pueblo y amigo de la familia, Hibiki. Y su madre quedó al cuidado de su hermana, tía de la chica.

-Creo que es suficiente para el invierno.- Ayudaba con lo que ganaba a su mentor y su madre cuando la visitaba haciendo ungüentos y medicinas curativas y naturales. Había aprendido desde los catorce con Hibiki.

No se animó a ver el reloj en la pared hasta que al fin terminó: 01:25 a.m. Se limpió las manos con una toalla a su lado, tomó un vaso de agua entre sus manos por si le daba sed en la noche, bostezó y tomó el candelabro guiándola hasta su cama tratando de no hacer ruido. Su maestro dormía. Se internó entre sus sábanas y apagó el candelabro. Se dispuso a dormir pero esa noche había demasiada luz de lo normal. Desistió de la idea de voltearse al otro lado y abrió los ojos. Se quedó con la mirada perdida un rato.

-Era eso...- Habló para ella. Bajó sus pies haciendo contacto con la fría madera del piso y se dirigió a la ventana.- Luna llena.- En efecto se trataba de eso. A pesar de que la invadía el cansancio no permitiría que se le fuera al oportunidad de presenciar la luz de esa noche. Se quedó varios minutos recargada en el borde de su ventana hasta que el helado viento de noche la hizo reaccionar.

-Es hermosa. Espero que volvamos a tener una luz así.- Pensó melancólica. Antes de cerrarla un ruido entre los árboles llamó su atención volvió a abrir las puertas de madera que protegían la ventana. Guardó silencio pero no escuchó nada de inmediato. Se volvió al oir un fino y fugaz ruido.- ¿Es...una espada?.- En efecto se oía como el mover de un sable o un arma blanca. Se giró para asegurarse de que su Maestro no se haya despertado. De golpe se le vino a la cabeza la idea de un ataque al pueblo. Ultimamente habían sufrido ataques más frecuentes por burglares que saqueaban algunas casas.- Aunque ya hubieran empezado los gritos.- Pensó. Aún así no se quiso arriesgar. Bajó a cerrar la puerta lo más fuerte que pudo y puso seguro en su ventana aunque algo le decía que no se preocupara tanto...

A la mañana siguiente trató de despertarse temprano como era de costumbre pero debido al sueño logró despertar un par de horas más tarde que de costumbre. Se revolvió entre las sábanas. Cuando abrió los ojos descubrió que Hibiki no estaba y ella siempre se levanta más temprano que el anciano.-Ay no...- De un movimiento tomó el despertador a su lado y atónita lo miró.- ¿¡Las diez de la mañana!- En sí era tarde para ella. Se puso de pie pero un trozo de la sábana que se encontraba en el piso hizo que se atorara su pie haciendola caer.

Por otro lado, abajo en la cocina se escuchó el retumbar del piso.

-Ya despertó.- Anunció Hibiki terminando de preparar el desayuno para ambos y sirviendolo y oyendo como alguien bajaba los escalones.

-Gomen, Sensei.- Se escusaba Rika parada en el marco de la puerta.

-Por un día que te levantes tarde no pasa nada.- Respondía Hibiki sentandose y frotando sus manos en un tazón a su lado con agua caliente.- Sientate a desayunar, y por favor ponte árnica en la cabeza. O se te hará un chichón.- Miró a Rika y rió, estaba roja y a punto de llevarse comida a la boca.

-¿Escuchó?- Le cuestionó ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-¿Que si lo escuché?- Repetía burlonamente.- Retumbó por toda la casa el golpe...

Al fin terminaron de desayunar y Rika se aseó lo más rápido que pudo. Era el día que menos trabajo tenía sin embargo todos los domingos las rosas y las violetas abrían sus pétalos. ¿Era normal? no, simplemente ese lugar tenía algo que lo hacía "sobrenatural".

Rika pasaba entre las flores cuidadosamente tomando con cuidado las más frescas y sanas, y las metía a su canasta.

-Y es la última.- Anunciaba feliz por terminar tomando una rosa azul rey, eso tampoco era normal pero esas tenían la escencia de anestesiar y por eso eran raras. Pero se alarmó cuando de nuevo escuchó el afilar de navajas. Por el susto soltó la canasta y permaneció agachada. Hibiki cuando aún podía le enseñó algo de artes marciales y cada vez que podía los practicaba. Aunque el miedo la invadía ¿y si era un ladrón? pero ella no era ninguna cobarde. Cada vez que escuchaba ese ruido que la ponía más y más de nervios se escondía detrás de un árbol y en un arbusto. Se escuchaba más cerca. Tragó saliva al estar segura de estar frente a ese "alguien" o "algo". Cautelosamente con sus manos movió hacia los lados una gran mata abriendo paso frente a su vista.

-¿Es...un humano?- Era obvio que era un humano. No obstante eso no la calmó del todo. Poco a poco iba abriendo la mata un poco más para poder ver mejor a aquel individuo. Y es que tenía algo hipnotizante. Era un chico con una Hakama negra, una polera blanca tipo feudal algo abierta mostrando parte de su pecho y un cinturón negro un poco más arriba de la cintura. Tenía una expresión sería, el seño fruncido pero aún así el chico desprendía un entorno de calma y valentía. En la mano traía un gran sable y con la mirada fija a su derecha movió su arma rápidamente de nuevo hacia ese lado, como partiendo el aire.- Un samuraí.- Pensó

El joven cerró los ojos un momento. Se relajó soltando el sable y suspiró pasando la manga de su polera por su frente. Rika seguía ahí, recorriendo cada parte de él con sus ojos, algo vidriosos. Verlo la hizo sentir algo raro, algo hermoso, algo extraño. Y sentía un calor en sus mejillas, nada grave. Se inquietó cuando notó que el chico llevaba rato sin moverse, sin abrir sus ojos. Lo vio suspirar y girar su cara hacia el frente con su mismo semblante relajado y serio a la vez. Y de un momento abrió los ojos mirándo fijamente a Rika haciendo que ésta soltara un grito y poniendose nerviosa.

-Yo no...ehhh... p-perdon si t-te molesté.- Titubeaba tratando de disculparse con el chico si es que lo había interrumpido.- Es que yo esc-cuché cosas y quise ver de u-una buena vez qué e-era.- Mientras más hablaba quizá sin darse cuenta abría más la mata con sus manos sin advertir el rosal más de espinas que de alguna flor a su lado derecho, e inavitablemente presionando su mano contra éste lo que la hizo soltar un grito de dolor.- ¡AAUUCH!- Retiró su mano presionando su muñeca tratando de aliviar el dolor pero era imposible. No era tan grave, sin embargo las gotas de sangre comenzaron a deslizar por su mano y hasta su medio brazo. Tan metida estaba en apaciguar la herida con lo que fuera que no notó la instante otra mano sobre la de ella.

-Deberías tener más cuidado. Hay algunas matas venenosas.- Fue la primera vez que hablaba, aún sintiendo el dolor su voz la distrajo por un instante. El chico tomó su mano herida examinándola cuidadosamente y pensando en algo. Miró por le hombro de ella pareciendo haber encontrado una solución y le sonrió para traquilizarla. La guió con él hasta la canasta en el pasto que llevaba Rika minutos antes. Se hincó haciendo que ella lo imitara. Tomó cuatro lobelias, les quitó sus pétalos y la puso sobre la mano derecha de ella. Y en la canasta también había un termo, lo agitó en señal de pregunta a Rika.

-Es agua del riachuelo.- Él asintió y la virtió poco a poco sobre sus heridas mientras con la libre tallaba los pétalos de las lobelias contra las heridas de la mano de la joven. Rika apretaba su boca la principio, un ardor recorrió practicamente todo su brazo. Pero después se acostumbró. Él era amable, aquel Samurai, el que hace unos momentos se veía algo frío la estaba curando. Desde un principio lo vio como alguien tal vez intocable, serio y reservado. Y ahora relajaba sus facciones y estaba atento a lo que hacía. Se alegró sin saber exactamente por qué, tenerlo junto a ella. E hizo que su corazón se agitara como nunca antes.

-Creo que ya está.- Avisó.- Aún así lava las heridas cuando llegues a casa.- La soltó y Rika miró su mano. Ya no le dolía y hasta parecía que las heridas se cerraban lentamente.

-Arigatou.- Le agradeció mientras agachaba la cabeza en forma de respeto. El joven samurai la miró con ternura y la imitó.

-No hay de qué.- Le escuchó de nuevo sintiendo cómo lentamente se acercaba.- Pero no puedo permitir que una señorita baje la cabeza aún si es diciendo un "gracias".- La tomó de los hombros enderezándola. Atónita lo miró. Sus ojos volvían a mostrar seriedad mas no le hizo perder su porte de amabilidad. Y ambas miradas se quedaron en la otra, se podía decir que estaban demasiado cerca aunque no lo divisaron. La chica lo miraba un poco más arriba debido a la ligera ventaja de alturas que le llevaba el joven. Cuando este le sonrió de nuevo, la peliazul se alejó imperceptiblemente dé el, lo bastante para que los dos volvieran a la "normalidad". Se formó un ambiente de silencio aunque nada incómodo. Simplemente acogedor.

Miró una sombra encima de él y Rika subió su mirada. El chico la imitó. Una mariposa azul, con tintes de verde y negro que volaba sobre sus cabezas. Parecía hacer una rápida danza sobre ellos y voló delicadamente perdiendose en los árboles. El joven rió haciendo que la ojivioleta volviera a posar sus ojos en él, y le sonrió. Al parecer iban tomando más confianza aunque se acabaran de conocer.

-Perdón pero...- El castaño la escuchó con atención.- ¿Eras tú el que estabas practicando con el sable ayer en la madrugada?- Le cuestionó evitando parecer entromedita.

-Siento mucho si te asusté.- Se excusó.- El bosque estaba muy iluminado ayer así que decidí descansar un rato aqui, lejos de todo. O casi lejos de todo.- Aclaro.

-Era una luna hermosa.- Completó. Pero comenzó a reflexionar las palabras del chico.- _"¿Descansar un rato aqui? entonces no vive cerca"- _Ese pensamiento la hizo entristecer. Y no pasó desapercibido por el joven

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo?.- Preguntaba preocupado por el repentino cambio de humor de Rika. Negó con la cabeza.

-No, no es nada.- Mintió.- Y apropósito...- El castaño enarcó una ceja.- ¿Cómo te llamas?- El chico se golpeó el lado izquierdo de su cabeza con su mano.

-Disculpa mis modales.- Carraspeó y se hincó frente a ella.- Me llamo Kazuya Ichinose.- Dicho acto le pareció encantador a la peliazul.

-Pues mucho gusto, Ichinose-san.- Respondió encantada.

-Deja las formalidades de un lado por favor.- Se puso de pie.- Aún no sé el nombre de esta linda joven.

_-"¿¡LINDA! ¡Me muero!"- _Relajó sus hombros repirando imperceptiblemente.- Me llamo Rika Urabe.

-Un placer, Rika-chan.- Confesó acariciándola brevemente del mentón, y ella luchando por no soltar un suspiro. Ese fue el detonador para comenzar una extensa charla. Él, delicado y firme al hablar. Y ella, algo espontánea y sincera. Aún era temprano. Pero así pasaron lo que le restaba a la mañana y al inicio de la tarde.

-Ammmm ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- La duda de si vivía lejos la carcomía. Tenía ganas de preguntarle si lo volvería a ver aunque no quería parecer desesperada. Prefirió dejar el tema esperando a que la respuesta brotara naturalmente en la conversación.- ¿Qué nombre es "Kazuya"? la verdad jamás lo había escuchado.- Admitió.- No te ofendas.- Aclaró velozmente.

-No te preocupes. La verdad es que ni yo lo sé.- Se frotó la nuca.- Me llaman Kazuya Ichinose.

-¿Quiere decir que no te llamas así?- Negó con la cabeza.- ¿Entonces?

-Así me nombraron en el lugar donde viví más tiempo. Yo no tengo un hogar fijo. Viajo por todos lados tratando de defender a la gente. Y cuando ya no me necesitan me marcho.

-Dices que no tienes nombre...

-Exacto.- Sonrió melancolicamente.- Me quedé sin padres desde muy pequeño, nunca supe qué les pasó y no tenía otra familia así que no recuerdo cómo me llamo. Desde niño me adoptaron en un templo de disciplinas marciales, hasta que fue atacado y tuvimos que escondernos y separarnos. Desde ese día ando de pueblo en pueblo tratando de ayudar. Y el lugar donde me quedé cerca de dos años me nombró "Kazuya Ichinose" y me quedé con ese nombre.- Se tornó a ella y la vio algo dolida. Pasó su mano por el azulino cabello de esta.- No te creas, no es tan malo como se oye. De una u otra forma he sido feliz.- Fue como si le hubiera leído la mente, seguro se sentía algo mal por sacar el tema a flote.

-Y supongo que te irás...- No resistió más. Tenía que saber.

-Sí, aunque no mañana. - La miró de reojo.- A menos que encuentre algun motivo por el cuál quedarme, pero lo dudo.- Se rió de sí mismo.- O no lo sé. Jamás he predecido lo que me pasa.

-Creo que nadie.- Ladeó su cabeza fijando sus ojos de nuevo en los de él. Se veía tan...tan...tan de muchas maneras. Firme, decidido y a la vez amable y compasivo a pesar de no haber tenido una familia. Alguien valiente, fuerte aunque algo tímido. Se sentía tan bien con él. Si no fuera por Hibiki o su madre estaría sola. Llevaba años sin hablar con alguien más que no fueran ellos dos. Y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de volver a hacerlo era como una experiencia nueva. Y reconfortante. Tampoco estaba mal hablando físicamente. Se enamoró de sus ojos. Le fascinó la forma de su cabello y su color. Se maravilló con su piel bronceada. Y anhelaba sus largas pestañas que adornaban sus profundos sintió segura teniéndolo ahí para ella, después de rozar sus manos para curarla, después de tomarla por el mentón, después de no dejarla ver el suelo y verlo a él iluminado por el sol de medio día. No había conocido a muchas personas, pero ya habiendolo conocido a él no le faltó más...

-Quisiera seguir presenciando tu compañía pero ¿no tienes que irte ya?.

-¿Cómo por qué?- Decía aún soñando con las mil cualidades de Ichinose.

-Porque ya son las ocho de la noche.

-Ahhh...¿¡LAS OCHO!- Gritó levantandose y recogiendo su canasta con su mano sana.- ¡Hibiki me va a matar!- Notó la cara de duda del joven.- Es mi Sensei.

-Si quieres te acompaño, así verá que no anduviste sola.- Rika estuvo de acuerdo. Al llegar le ofreció hospedaje e intentó convencerlo de que a Hibiki no le molestaría, sin embargo prefirió regresar al bosque. Ya se había acostumbrado. Aunque antes de irse y asegurarse de que su Mentor no se enojara con ella le aseguró que la otro día se volverían a ver. De una forma. Sin hablarse...

Al otro día Rika se levantó temprano como siempre, y más radiante que de costumbre. Con una mirada soñadora y un poco nerviosa. Y con unos ojos perdidos en el recuerdo de aquel joven Samurai. Se encontraba de nuevo desayunando con Hibilki cuando le llamó la atención las varias veces que dejaba escapar una risa.

-¿Está bien, Hibiki-Sempai?- El viejo tenía una expresión divertida y negó ligeramente riendo más abiertamente que antes.

-Que el pan se va a enfriar.- Comentó y explotó a carcajadas como si hubiera dicho el chiste más divertido del mundo.

-¿Qué?- Le preguntó su pupila extrañada y aguantando la risa del comportamiento de Hibiki.

-Es que mira el pan que traes en la mano- Obedeció mirnando su mano ya vendada. No era gran cosa, sostenía una rebanada de pan con apenas una mordida o dos.

-¿Y qué tiene?

-Que no te has dado cuenta que llevas UNA hora con ese pan en la mano. Y chicas mordidas de ratón que le has dado.- Aclaró más calmado.- Ay Rika...¡estás enamorado del pequeño Samurai!- Rika abrió sus ojos como platos.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ésto...?- Dijo señalando lo que traía en la mano.- ¿Con que según usted diga que me gusta Ichinose-kun?.- Preguntó alarmada.

-¿Crees que TÚ vas a saber más de esto que yo? además llevas TODA la mañana suspire y suspire. Te vas a quedar sin aire.- Se levantó tomando su plato y el de la chica.- Además, yo sé cómo es el corazón de un Samurai, ¿recuerdas que yo fui uno?

-...CIERTO...pero ¿cómo que su corazón...?

-Creeme, son chicos reservados. Y ayer me bastó sólo con ver cómo te miraba, cómo se despidió de tí, y como te dijo con la mirada que mañana te volvería a ver. Cómo le habló tan abiertamente de su pasado a alguien que había conocido apenas hace unas horas. Cómo me platicas que curó tu mano. Y recuerda que ellos inmediatamente atacan, no como "señoritas" dejan a un lado sus armas para ver quién es. Obviamente ya sabía que se trataba de una chica.- Ella no hacía nada mas que escucharlo, y Hibiki tratando de convencerla que era verdad.- Ese Samurai pinta COLORES en el cielo por ti.- Interrumpió a la chica antes de que comenzara a renegar.- Además me di cuenta de cómo SABOREABAS viéndole el pecho descubierto a Ichinose-san.

-¡HIBIKI-SEMPAI!.- Espetó totalmente roja.- _"¿¡Tan obvia fui!"_

-Es la verdad.

-Y cómo dice eso, lo de antes, si lo acaba de conocer.- Se cruzó de brazos.

-Tu también.- Se defendió.- Y le contaste vida y media. Te apuesto a que ahí.- Le indicó el corazón de la peliazul.- Sentiste algo que jamás antes. ¿Por qué? porque jamás sonríes.

-¿Que yo no...?- Hibiki negó.- ¿Enserio?

-Has vivido bajo mi cuidado cerca de 7 u 8 años. Claro que lo sé, rara vez sonríes. No porque seas infeliz, sino porque nunca habias conocido a alguien que te las provocara. Y ayer no lo soltabas de su manga, con tu mano lastimada. Eso me dice que te sientes protegida con él ¿o me equivoco?- Su silencio fue todo para responderle.- Ay, mi mariposita. No lo dejes si tu corazón te dice que no...

Pasaron los días, Rika le hizo caso a las palabras de Hibiki. Comprobó que eran verdad. No de inmediato. Se aferró a aquel sentimiento que le provocaba recordar que algun día se iría para extrañarlo cada vez más aunque lo viera al día siguiente. Se aferró a quedarse horas en silencio viéndolo entrenar con sus sables y espadas. A curarlo si se lastimaba como él lo había hecho. A intentar de cualquier manera que Ichinose sonriera o riera. ¿Por qué hacerlo reír a él? ¿Por qué preocuparse por él? ¿Por qué pensar al final del día que se iría cuando menos se lo esperaba? ¿Por qué tener su imagen justo antes de dormir? Porque él ya estaba en su corazón...

Pasaron los días y al fin se le olvidó de cuántos días faltarían de dejar completamente seguro al pueblo, a su hogar. Y así como lo olvidas, el tiempo trae mandatos cuando menos se quiere.

-¿Qué dijiste...?- Esperaba haber oído mal. Que esta vez le dijera lo contrario. Que se confundió o que no entendió la pregunta.- No puedes...- Pero sabía que había escuchado bien.

-Aqui ya no me necesitan.- Decía aún sin poder verla a la cara.- No puedo seguir más aqui.

-¿Y yo?- Preguntó ansiosa de que con eso se arrepintiera.

-¿Y qué contigo?- Al instante notó que se había hablado de una manera insensible. Dura. Fría. Y al fin la miró a los ojos cuando vio que Rika retorcedía sus pasos.- Lo siento. No quise decirlo así.- Estaba a punto de tomarla por la muñeca mas esta se lo impidió alejandola de él.- Me refiería a qué querías preguntar exactamente.

-Eres muy especial para mí y lo sabes.- Lo encaró.- No tengo ni un solo...amigo.- Dudó.- Y ahora te vas. De nuevo.- Hizo hincapié.

-Tengo qué. Eso también ya te lo había dicho.- Le comenzaba a molestar que ella aun no entendiera que así era su vida. Y le dolía también o más pensar que lo que le decía era cierto. Estaría sola con Hibiki, y él no quería irse ya de su lado.- ¿Sabes qué es lo bueno de esto?- Le cuestionó acercandose lentamente a ella y suavizando su voz como tratando de consolarla.- Que ahora que te conocí sé que tengo que regresar. A dónde tengo que regresar...y con quién, Rika-chan. Ella lo miró pidiendole que no se fuera aunque más tranquila. ¿Trataba de decir que ella era el motivo por el que algún día regresaría? pero "algún día" podría significar en años para él.- Te doy mi palabra de Samurai que así lo haré.- Tomó la mano de ella y puso la suya y la de ella sobre el pecho de Ichinose presionandolo ligeramente. Rika subió su mano hasta su cuello y la pasó por la mejilla del castaño y este volvió a tomar la de Rika.

-No tardes tanto que me preocupas.- Él feliz de que Rika haya entendido y no terminara odiándolo la abrazó cálidamente. Ella lo imitó sin querer separarse de él. Pero sabía que Ichinose era noble de toda su vida, viendo por los más indefensos. No podía ser tan egoísta de negarle a los demás el poder conocer a un joven samurai tan noble. Ya tenía su palabra que regresaría. Cuando se separaron el chico tenía un ramillete de lobelias que estaban a su lado y las colocó en el cabello de la peliazul.

-No quería que pensaras que era un atrevido así que el día que te conocí no las puse en tu pelo. Me quedé con las ganas ese día.- Confesó algo colorado de sus mejillas.- Se puso de pie y le ayudó a ella contra su volvuntad.- Llegó la hora.- Los ojos de la chica comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Ichinose no soportaría verla llorar. No podía. Le sonrió lo más que pudo haciendo que ella lo imitara. La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Cuidate mucho...

-Igual tú, Ichi-kun...

-Era todo lo que me faltaba.- Esperar oír por última vez su voz en mucho tiempo. Lo que necesitaba antes de darle un ligero golpe en la nuca noqueandola. Si seguía a su lado jamás se iría. La cargó quitándo sus cabellos que tapaban su apacible rostro y la llevó a la choza de Hibiki. El mayor estaba en el interior, ya sabía que él venía en camino.

-¿La vas a dejar, Muchacho?- Irrumpió moliendo unas hierbas girándose hacia el jóven.

-No. A dejar no. -Aclaró amablemente.- Dejar es como si dijera que no regresaré a buscarla.

-¿Entonces vendrás por ella?- Aseguró más que preguntar.

-No podría alejarme ya de ella. La dejó en el único sillón de la salita que tenían y se acercó a su oído.- Estaré aqui.- Y le dejó un vivo beso en la mejilla para después ponerse de pie.

-Amor de guerreros. De Samurai. El más noble de palabra y corazón.- Ichinose miró sonrojado a Hibiki.- No me veas así, sé que se oye cursi, pero niégame que sea verdad.

-No puedo.- Ichinose se encaminó a la puerta mirando por última vez en un largo tiempo a Rika.- Cuídela por favor, y cuídese usted también.

-Lo mismo digo, Kazuya.- Le deseó entregándole una bolsa de tela con lo que oparecía ser ungüentos y pildoras medicinales, y hasta el fondo un par de lobelias amarradas con un hilo rojo.- Como que ya es contumbre esa flor. No me extrañaría que el ramillete para su boda sea de Lobelias.- Río al ver la expresión nerviosa y tierna del chico.- Suerte.- Y recogiendo sus espadas se marchó perdiendose entre los árboles.

Rika despertó unas horas después, hallándose en su hogar con Hibiki, y sabiendo al instante que Ichinose se había ido. Hibiki no le comentó nada de lo conversado. Lo haría cuando él regresara. Rika también confiaba que verlo de nuevo, el día que menos esperaba. E Ichinose defendiendo aldeas y pueblos por ella, lo que lo motivó a terminar pronto para volver a estar a su lado definitivamente. Porque Rika no estaría asustada sino emocionada al oír un sable en una noche de luna llena.

Y cuando uno de los dos viera volar por el cielo una mariposa sabrían que volverían a estar juntos. Al ver la sombra de una mariposa sobre sus cabezas. Danzando. Diciendole a Rika que él llegaría. Diciendole a Ichinose que era hora de regresar. Y que los guiarían aquellas pinta cielos. Que por encimas de ellos el mismo camino estaría guiado por una mariposa.

_***Lobelia: Planta usada para aliviar **__**afecciones respiratorias, bronquitis, neumonías, gripe, catarros, tos, heridas, conjuntivitis, neuralgias, expectorante, pectoral. La verdad no sé si hay que hervirlas o cómo se usen para curar pero eso de los petalitos se me hizo lindo.**_

***Si no entendieron así bien cómo vestía Ichinose, es algo parecido a la ropa que lleva Ichigo Kurosaki de "Bleach" sólo que lo de abajo es negro pero la "camisa abierta" *¬* es blanca, y el cinturon negro. ¿A que se veía bien asaghagsd? si aun así están O.o? me mandan mensaje y les explico en una ecuación enoooorme cómo era su ropa, sólo tengan en cuenta que se veía DIVINOOO *cof* como sea. **

**Como que me emocioné ¿no? tenía pensado hacerlo de 1500 palabras o algo así y ya cuando iba como a 3/4 del fic dije "Me pasé muuucho... otra vez" es que me llegaron ideas repentinas que no había pensado antes. Si se tomaron la molestia de leerlo completito graaacias de corazóuun~. En mi humilde opinión adoré a Hibiki en este fic :3**

**No no no, me han pasado tantas cosas: me estresé, me peleaba con los maestros una que otra calificación, fue cumple de mi primo Tachi, comencé a ver "Rosario ****Vampire" de poquito en poquito, alguien perdió el "encanto" aunque lo sigo adornadouu~, problems familiares, descubrí que soy buenísima en Etimología *victory-mode-on*, chance me voy a Barcelona a la Universidad ¡TAAANTAS COSAS! y naaa' como escribir. Oh oh oh y...si tout va bien... ¡no tardo en actualizar "Riktorious"! es todo lo que puedo decir. Es que tengo otros 2 o 3 one-shots en mente. Me voy no por mucho. Peace & hugs!**


End file.
